


Drunken Haze

by LynnandLace (StarlightDays)



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M, Gen, M/M, One Shot, References to Depression, some return to alcoholism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 17:35:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30025392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarlightDays/pseuds/LynnandLace
Summary: Shane’s been feeling funny these past few days. He keeps zoning out and when he goes to bed he has strange dreams about a life with the farmer that will never be.
Relationships: Sebastian/Female Player (Stardew Valley), Sebastian/Male Player (Stardew Valley), Sebastian/Player (Stardew Valley), Shane/Female Player (Stardew Valley), Shane/Male Player (Stardew Valley), Shane/Player (Stardew Valley)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Drunken Haze

Shane stared at the large bear carving in the saloon, his head in the clouds. Gus and Emily exchanged worried looks from behind the counter. Shane had been standing in that same spot for the past 30 minutes, as if he had tuned out from the world around him.

Gus gently nudged Emily closer to Shane, giving her a worried look. Emily took a step beyond the counter, slowly reaching out. “Shane? Are you okay?” she asked, gently placing a hand on his shoulder.

Shane jumped at the sudden contact, the large mug of beer in his hand shattering on the floor as he dropped it in surprise. He turned around quickly to face Emily, who jumped back. “Wh-What?! What is it?!” he yelled, glaring at Emily, his eyes still hazy and unfocused. Emily stared at him in shock, watching as realization slowly dawned upon him, his eyes regaining focus. His face turned red as he looked around, seeing several patrons staring at him, a hush having fallen over the room upon his outburst.

“Are you…okay?” Emily asked slowly.

Shane looked down at the ground, feeling blood rush to his face. He felt extremely hot from the embarrassment. “I…uh…y-yeah…sorry Emily…Gus…” he said, turning to face the owner, who had appeared from behind the counter with a mop and broom, already cleaning up the mess behind him.

Gus shook his head, patting Shane’s shoulder before turning back to the mess. “Maybe you should go home and rest Shane…” he said, concerned. “I think it’s best if you take a break from the beer for a few days…maybe go back to drinking that sparkling water?” he asked, giving Shane a nervous smile.

Shane winced, feeling his head throb for a moment. “I…I’ve never had that…” he murmured, holding his head as the searing pain in his head continued.

Gus and Emily shared a concerned look over his shoulder. “Right…well…maybe you should give it a shot…” Gus said slowly.

“L-Let me walk you home big guy! Make sure you get back safe.” Emily said, slinging Shane’s arm over her shoulder.

“Thanks, Em…” he murmured. The world was spinning around him now. He saw a strange green haze around the edge of his vision, an odd buzzing in his ears. “Maybe…that’s for the best…” he murmured.

“Hey Seb! Hey Farmer!”

Shane’s gaze shot up as a new person entered the bar. Sebastian had entered, his arm draped around the farmer’s shoulder. For some reason Shane felt anger coursing through him _They’re not yours. Not anymore_ a voice in his head chided. _When were they ever?_ He thought to himself, groaning in pain as another throb of sharp pain appeared.

“C’mon big guy…” Emily said, making her way past the farmer and Sebastian. The farmer gave Shane a look of concern, he caught their gaze for just a moment before they turned away, Sebastian leading them towards the pool table where Sam and Abigail sat waiting.

Shane thanked Emily as she led him to his bed. “Rest well Shane…don’t let the farmer and Sebastian get to you, ok? You’ll find someone else.”

Shane gave Emily a confused look as she placed a bottle of water and two pills on his bedside table, telling him to take them in the morning before heading back to the saloon.

Shane groaned as he lay down in bed, tossing and turning as sleep took over. He dreamt several times that night, yet they felt far too real to have just been dreams…

* * *

_Shane looked down at the farmer, smiling. He felt good, better than he had in years. He had quit drinking, was spending more time with Jas and his chickens…getting in a relationship was the icing on the cake. Proof to himself that he wasn’t a failure, that he couldn’t be if someone as amazing as the farmer was willing to be with him._

_~*~*~*~_

_He was dressed in a white suit, the farmer beside him dressed in all white. Mayor Lewis in front of them. They were getting married. Everyone in town had gathered. Jas looked so cute in the first row, a basket of flower petals in her hands. She had picked the flowers herself, excited to scatter them down the aisle. Aunt Marnie was sat next to her, quietly sobbing into a handkerchief. He was getting married. He could hardly believe it._

_~*~*~*~_

_They were going to have a child. He had brought it up to the farmer the night before and they had agreed, practically squeezing him to death in their excitement. He laughed. He was going to have a kid…life was looking great for him._

_~*~*~*~_

_Fighting. They were…fighting…had he done something wrong? He just wanted to redecorate. He found some old Joja wallpaper while he was moving his stuff. The farmer was upset he had put it up, and that his room was a mess, that he didn’t listen…they had a lot of issues. He apologized. He should’ve asked. They had put a lot of effort in building their home, he should’ve tried harder. “I’m sorry” he kept repeating. The farmer stormed off, mumbling something about a witch._

_~*~*~*~_

_Shane stared in shock as the baby in his arms grew feathers. Before he knew it the child in his arms had turned into a dove. The small white bird panicked, flapping its wings and flying out of the window. The farmer had come back a few hours ago, slamming divorce papers on the kitchen table. He signed them in a daze. He wasn’t good enough for them. He was never going to be good enough for them. He should’ve known. Good things don’t happen to him._

_Shane turned to the farmer, tears in his eyes as he yelled about their baby, their child had turned into a bird. The words left his mouth and he himself didn’t believe them. The farmer didn’t seem to react. “How long until the stupid spell works?” they mumbled, shaking their head._

_Before Shane could ask what they meant he winced, holding his head in pain as a strange green mist filled his vision. He looked up at the farmer, reaching out towards them. Hoping to have them look at him like they used to one more time. Look at him with concern, with love. “Please…help…” he whispered._

_The farmer smiled down at him before his vision turned black._

* * *

Shane jumped up from bed in a cold sweat, panting.

He looked around his room, sighing in relief as he took in his surroundings, the sun shining into the room as the sun rose over the horizon. His gaze turned to the glass of water and medication on his bedside table. He swallowed the pills and chugged the water down. He sighed heavily, staring down at the glass once he finished. He didn’t have the headache of a hangover, which made sense since he spilled the majority of his drink last night rather than drinking it…then why had he felt so dizzy? _I should go and see Harvey…_ he thought to himself.

He rolled onto his back, staring up at his ceiling as he lay in bed, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath, listening to the sounds of the morning…the chickens clucking and cows mooing.

“Good morning Marnie!”

Shane’s morning peace was shattered as the farmer’s voice rang from the other side of his door. “Good morning farmer!” Marnie replied, sounding chipper. “How can I help you today?” she asked.

Shane quickly rolled out of bed, rushing to his door, his heart beating in his chest. He stopped as he went to reach for the doorknob. _…What am I going to say to them? Why were you mean to me in my dream? They’ll think I’m crazy_ he thought to himself. He sighed as he rested his head against the door, hand falling to his side as he continued to listen to the farmer and Marnie chat on the other side of the door. Their voice calmed him for some reason, but also filled him with a sense of pain.

“So…I know you don’t want to talk about this but…are you sure you can’t give Shane another chance?”

Shane’s eyes flew open as Marnie’s question. There was a moment of silence before the farmer replied.

“I don’t think so…” they said. “He said he didn’t want to talk about anything after the divorce…it’s as if he’s forgotten about it…I would like to do the same. Pretend it’s all a little dream…”

Shane’s heart beat loudly in his ears. Give him another chance? Were they together at one point? Why couldn’t he remember any of it? Unless…

The dreams weren’t dreams.

Shane felt sick. He stumbled backwards as dreams…no… _memories_ came rushing back to him. The farmer and him were married, he had messed up so much that they divorced him and then…their only child turned into a bird…and he…”

Shane groaned, holding his head in pain, the green mist surrounding his vision again.

 _You’re a stubborn one_ a voice in his head echoed. It sounded like a woman, like the voice he would use for a witch when he read Jas bedtime stories. _Forget it all. It’ll hurt a lot less…_ _nimimpini zinan xha anoe ozi…”_ Shane’s vision went black as the voice echoed nonsense into his ears. His vision went black and he felt his body hit the floor with a loud thump.

* * *

Shane groaned in pain, bright fluorescent lights buzzing above him.

“Oh! You’re awake!”

Shane looked to his side, Marnie beside him, her eyes red from crying. “Thank goodness! I heard a noise from your room and I found you on the floor! Are you okay?!” she asked.

Shane groaned, shutting his eyes tightly. “Too damn bright…” he murmured, his throat was dry, so his voice was barely above a whisper.

“Not much I can do about the light I’m afraid…” Harvey said as he entered the room, summoned by Marnie’s yell. “You’re perfectly healthy Shane…other than some dehydration. Let’s try to hit a gallon of water a day, okay?” Harvey said, looking over a chart.

Shane glanced up at the doctor, just noticing an IV embedded in his arm at the edge of his vision. “Yeah…sure…” he mumbled, sitting up and groaning in pain. He winced as a sharp stab of pain throbbed in his head. “Is that why I keep getting these headaches? Dehydration?” he sneered.

“…Yes, actually.” Harvey said hesitantly. “Headaches and dizziness are common with dehydration. I understand you’re depressed over the di-“ Harvey cut himself off as Marnie glared at him. “Well…depressed…” he said, clearing his throat. “I’ll prescribe some anti-depressants as well, though cutting back on the alcohol will also help with that…” he said.

Shane stared up at Harvey, confused by his change in attitude.

A few moments later Shane was free from the clinic. He spotted the farmer heading out of Pierre’s, Abigail by their side, babbling excitedly about something and blocking him from the farmer’s view.

Another strong throb of pain in his head. He winced, holding his head. A hazy image of the farmer appearing in his mind. Smiling brightly. The image vanished with another throb of pain. Shane took a deep, shaky breath as the pain disappeared. He made his way home and down three bottles of water before laying back down in bed, closing his eyes tightly.

_Just a bunch of hazy drunk thoughts…some sleep will get rid of them…_


End file.
